Piano Smut Off!
by MagicallyChallenged
Summary: What happens when Will finds the sweetest of melodies coming from the choir room?


**Okay readers, this fic is part of a little competition that a few of us are holding that we have entitled 'The Smut Off', basically the rule was, we each were given three prompts and we had to write each fic to a M/ NC-17 rating. In order to make this a fair competition we decided to let you readers review and decide who should win, so please, review generously. Also we noted that some of us are more well known or rather, have a bigger reader base and so in order to make this fair, we're going to ask that you stop by the fics of the other writers in this case it's CALLEIGH4EVER, and please, Don't forget to review, even if it's just to say good work, and even adding a story as a fave is worth points… Your opinion matters make yourself heard… and most of all… ENJOY!! Two other writers will post their fics next month.**

**P.s Each of us wrote a RP fic too which we will host on the live journal pages under the names of calleigh4ever and lil_paigles.**

**This as always is for all those readers who read my mindless drabbles and enjoy it. Also for my soul mate, I never thought I'd find you but now I believe, and one day we'll have all we ever wished for... one day **

Piano

It was a melodious sound, the mixture of delicate highs and fierce lows that merged to form the swaying notes that echoed around the room. The gentle stroking of flesh on ivory, brushing the keys down, soft at first and gaining force moving from adagio to allegro and back to the slow sensual pace of adagio. He stood at the doorway and admired the way her back slouched over the keys, the only time she didn't hold her composure, the only time he had ever seen her truly let go was when she played. He remembered his first experience of this beautiful sight, she had started waiting for him to finish Glee practise before driving home together, back to the small downtown apartment they shared until they decided to complete the next step in their relationship and get a house. He had excused himself one night, after the children had left and upon his return from the bathroom he saw her, sitting at the piano, the sounds of Moonlight Sonata singing in his ears, spilling effortlessly from her fingers. Her beautiful red hair swayed at her shoulders as she moved to the music and even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly agape as she gave her all to the gods of music.

He hadn't been aware that she could play an instrument; let alone play the way she was right now but he had come to learn that Emma didn't merely play an instrument, she became it. The way her fingers glided with unmentionable ease as she flitted through the bars of notes that composed the song, it was as if she _was_ the music, she felt every flat, every sharp, and every beat and the rhythm was her heartbeat.

He stood at the doorway in a trance before moving slowly across the floor being careful not to interrupt her playing as he came to stand behind her. He let his hands fall to her shoulders, feeling the steady rise and fall of her body as she continued playing, too far gone now to stop. He let his hands slide slowly down her arms, feeling the hairs on her arms stand on end as his hands reached hers and he slid himself behind her on the stool, one leg on either side as he straddled her. His hands danced with hers, his eyes closing as he allowed the music to ease him. He felt her move her head aside exposing the flawless porcelain skin on her neck, he allowed his lips to graze her skin, kissing gently as his hands began a path up her arms and around her front. He waited for her acceptance of his moves and when she relaxed into him, he knew he was good to continue, his hands moved to the bottom of her blouse inching the fabric up her torso, his nimble fingers brushing against the sensitive skin. As he found his way to the silky fabric of the periwinkle bra, his fingers ran over the hard mounds of flesh that displayed her arousal.

He dipped his hands inside the cups and flipped the fabric down his hands cupping her breasts, kneading them in a slow massage which he could tell she enjoyed as her head fell back and a soft moan escaped her lips, her fingers still hitting each note perfectly as she fell prey to his advances. When one hand slipped from her breast and made its way down her body she felt her breath hitch in anticipation as he hiked her skirt further up her hips till it pooled at her waist. He stroked her thighs, feeling her chest heaving into his own, rising and falling rapidly as he found her centre, his fingers caressing the warm dampness that clung to the fabric between her legs. He moved it aside and allowed his fingers to stroke her folds, the warm sensation of her anticipation on his fingers causing a reaction to shoot through his fingers, up his arms and down his body where his dark wash denims tighten as a result.

"Will…" she whispered breathily, her hands slowing to a stop as she completely gave in to his ministrations. Without words, without replying, without so much as a simple verbal reassurance he stopped what he was doing and let his hands find her waist, guiding her upwards and urging her to climb atop the shiny hood of the Grand. She stared at him, her eyes wide and warm as his hands found her hips and he assisted her in gaining position a top the piano. She opened her legs wide at the hip as his hands pushed slowly up her thighs and began to inch the silk fabric down her legs to pool at her ankles. She watched his hands expectantly, waiting to hear the crunching of his zipper as he began removing his jeans but she was surprised to see his head drop down beneath her eye level, his breath on her centre like a cool breeze on a summers day.

He took her into his mouth, tasting her sweetness on his lips before darting his tongue out of his mouth and deep into her, he felt her entire body tense up, her fingers turning white as she held herself firmly in place. She allowed her back to lower itself to the hood of the piano, giving in completely as he continued to taste her. When he felt her shudder and a fresh wave of her scent spilling onto his lips he let his fingers begin the removal of his jeans. Nimbly unbuckling his belt, popping his buttons and sliding his zip down as the denim fell past his nearly buckling knees. He freed himself from his confines; his head already dripping with his need for her due to the excitement her purrs of content had elicited moments earlier. He inched towards her and positioned himself at her warm entrance. She gasped as he slid into her, inch after agonising inch making her pant his name, her voice breathy and full of want.

His hands gripped her hips again, as he pulled her down firmly, she wriggled slightly allowing him deeper access as he began thrusting powerfully into and out of her, his arms moving to either side of her delicate frame, his mouth moving to latch on to one of her hardened nipples that were poking through the flimsy cotton blouse she had chosen to wear. He heard her mumbling incoherently, her eyes closed tightly as he plunged further with every push. He had come to know what she liked, and it made him happy to know, how when he thrust at the right angle and the right pace he could bring her to a rapid release. He increased his pace, her hands moving up to grab fistfuls of his hair, getting lost in his curls as he buried himself within her.

"Em… baby, are you okay?" he asked, as he thrust hard and heard her whimper.

"Keep going…" she encouraged him, her fingers raking across his head. He had come to know that there was one thing Em hated more than germs and that was talking during sex. She would close her eyes and hold her breath so hard Will was afraid she would pass out but he knew it was her way of coping, her way of stopping herself from losing control because if there was something Emma couldn't control she wouldn't do it. He knew she had yet to discover the art of sensual linguistics but Will wasn't one to push, he had only just managed to get her into the mindset of being able to have sex anywhere other than their bed, surrounded by the fresh white linen she had replaced an hour prior. He didn't want to rush her, he knew he would wait forever because when he looked into her eyes as her body shook from a release only he had ever given her, he knew that perfection was possible.

He let his fingers entwine with hers as he pushed into her one last time, grunting as he spilled himself inside her. He looked at her face, her eyes shut tight, her nose scrunched up in that adorable way that reminded him of why he loved her, her fingers still in his, squeezing so hard they had lost all colour. They had gotten so lost in one another that they had completely forgotten where they were, and that there was an element of being caught. What they had also failed to notice, while falling into the pleasurable bliss that was their relationship was the blonde haired man standing at the door, his mouth agape. They didn't see him shift nervously, adjusting himself and bringing his mouth to shut from the sheer surprise of the situation he had encountered. He knew they had been dating for two years now and he had seen how sweet a couple they were, the sweetly innocent smiles they would give each other when in the company of the children, how if they were walking down the corridor they would discreetly allow their fingers to mingle for a few moments before bidding each other goodbye with a series of smiles that could have melted even the hardest of hearts. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and turned to walk away, not remaining to see the couple, now fully dressed staring at each other like love struck teenagers.

No more words were said as they began to get their things together. As Will gathered his satchel and slung it over his shoulder and Emma picked up her books, smiling widely as Will removed them from her hold and shifted them to balance under one of his arms, his free hand finding hers. Together they left the room, their fingers entwined and their love on display for all who dared to look. That room held a lot of memories, good, bad, and Will smiled to himself thinking that if the Piano could tell a tale, it would speak of the ultimate beauty it felt whenever her fingers touched the keys, whenever she decided to let go… for it wasn't often, but when it happened… it was magical.

**Hit that button please!**


End file.
